Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-6949250-20140502004738
I went on gizoogle and translated the first episode recap of Survivor and this was the result.lol All three tribes was axed ta designate a leader n' shit. David, Sarah, n' LJ was chosen fo' tha Domes, Brawn, n' Beauty tribes respectively; they then had ta pick they tribez weakest playa as David, Sarah, n' LJ chose Garrett, Trish, n' Morgan, respectively fo' realz. All three was flown by helicopter ta they camps, while tha remainin tribe thugz had ta strutt there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Upon arrivin at camp, tha weakest playas had ta chizzle between a extra ounce ta tha bounce of rice fo' tha tribe or a cold-ass lil clue ta a hidden immunitizzle idol. Garrett n' Morgan chose ta look fo' tha Idol yo, but only Garrett found one, while Trish chose tha extra ounce ta tha bounce of rice. Brice fuckin started ta bond wit Morgan afta noticin bondz was formin between LJ n' Jeremiah, n' Alexis n' Jefra fo' realz. At tha Brawn camp, Woo recognized Cliff yo, but tha tribe didn't care bout his thugged-out lil' professionizzle game past. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sarah confronted Tony, as she pegged his ass as bein a cold-ass lil cop yo, but da ruffneck denied it n' fronted ta be a cold-ass lil construction worker n' shiznit fo' realz. At tha Domes camp, J'Tia was leadin tha tribe up in buildin they shelter despite comin across as bossy. Reward/Immunitizzle challenge: Da tribes would start at one end of a cold-ass lil course wit a wagon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Along tha way, they would retrieve keys from a tall post wit a long-ass pole ta unlock three trunks wit puzzle pieces inside, n' put tha trunks on tha wagon. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. After gettin all three trunks, tha tribes would gotta disassemble tha wagon n' push tha piecez of tha wagon n' tha trunks either all up in or over a gangbangin' fence, then climb over tha fence theyselves. They then would re-assemble tha wagon, put tha trunks on board, n' drag tha wagon all up in mo' obstacles. Once all up in tha finish, two tribe thugz would take tha pieces outta tha trunks n' assemble tha vertical puzzle. Da first two tribes ta finish would git immunity; tha first-place tribe would also git a gangbangin' fire-makin kit, while second place would git flint ta make fire. At tha challenge, tha Brawns n' tha Beauty tribe took a funky-ass big-ass lead; by tha time tha Domes tribe fuckin started tha puzzle, tha other tribes was almost finished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da Beauty tribe finished first wit tha Brawn tribe comin up in second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! At tha Domes camp, Kass n' Dizzy debated over whoz ass ta vote out: Kass wanted J'Tia up fo' her skanky attitude n' work ethic, while Dizzy wanted ta target Garrett, whoz ass da perved-out muthafucka saw as a threat later up in tha game. Garrett was conflicted between votin fo' J'Tia n' Dizzy afta bein selected by Dizzy as tha weakest tribe member n' shit. J'Tia n' Tasha agreed ta Garrettz plan yo, but Spencer was paranoid bout Dizzy potentially havin a idol n' believed J'Tia was tha easier vote. In tha end, Spencer sided wit Garrett n' Dizzy was voted out. After tha vote, Kass found her muthafuckin ass up in a swin vote position, chillin between Spencer n' Garrett, n' J'Tia n' Tasha, eventually allyin wit tha forma n' shiznit fo' realz. At tha Brawn camp, Cliff n' Woo bonded, while Tony wasn't fond of Cliffz popularitizzle within tha tribe. Trish n' Lindsey broke off some disrespec over workload. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Tony built a hidin spot up in tha shelter, named tha "Spy Shack," ta eavesdrop on his cold-ass tribez conversations fo' realz. At tha Beauty camp, Jeremiah n' Morgan bonded, while Brice attempted ta solidify a alliizzle wit em. Reward/Immunitizzle challenge: Da tribes would race up tha fuck into tha ocean n' climb over n' tha fuck into a funky-ass bamboo cage. Da tribe would then gotta untie a underwater door on tha cage bottom n' drag heavy fish traps all up in tha door n' back ta tha beach. Once on tha beach, they must retrieve puzzle pieces inside tha fish traps fo' realz. After that, one member from each tribe must assemble a rotatin puzzle. Da first two tribes ta finish would git immunity; tha first-place tribe would receive a thugged-out deluxe fishin kit, includin nets, lures, worms, along wit a pan n' spices, while second place would receive fish lures, weights, n' line. At tha challenge, tha Brawn n' Domes tribes took a early lead over tha Beauty tribe. Da Brawn tribe placed first while J'Tia of tha Domes tribe struggled wit tha puzzle. Da Beauty tribe managed ta come from behind n' place second, props ta LJz work on tha puzzle, bustin tha Domes ta they second consecutizzle Tribal Council fo' realz. After tha challenge, Tony found a cold-ass lil clue ta tha hidden immunitizzle idol up in tha reward n' ended up findin tha idol fo' realz. At tha Domes camp, Garrett, not wantin mah playas ta have private talks wit each other, fuckin started a open rap wit tha tribe on whoz ass ta bust home as he, Kass, n' Spencer had agreed on votin up J'Tia. Tasha broke off some disrespec wit Garrett, as dat biiiiatch wanted ta strategize n' believed Garrett was not playin tha game erectly. When Tasha attempted ta privately rap wit Kass bout votin up Garrett, Garrett n' Spencer followed em. With her tribe distracted, J'Tia dumped most of they rice tha fuck into tha fire cuz of bein mad salty bout her tribe wantin ta vote her up fo' realz. At Tribal Council, Garrett gots tha fuck into a argument wit J'Tia n' Tasha, n' outed his thugged-out alliizzle wit Spencer n' Kass. In tha end, Kass flipped, sidin wit hoes ta vote up Garrett, whoz ass had left his hidden idol back at camp.